


Inferno

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Ensimmäinen ficcini koskaan. Tällä on minulle suuri tunnearvo, joten haluan laittaa tämän tänne talteen :)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Löysin ficit syksyllä 2004 ja Finiin päädyin tämän ficin julkaisuaikaan. Muistan kuinka ahmin Vuotiksessa ensimmäiset tekstit ja jäin janoamaan lisää sekä samalla olin hieman hämilläni, että mitä tämä tämmöinen fani fictio oikein on. Sitten päätin kokeilla kirjoittamista itsekin ja sille tielle jäin vaikka välillä pidinkin ficcailusta taukoa.

* * *

Sumuinen ilta, hiljainen katu, yksinäinen mies kävelemässä hitain askelein kohti kotia.

Taas hän oli antanut sen tapahtua, taas. Mies tunsi olevansa nöyryytetty ja hyväksikäytetty. Hän tunsi vielä ihollaan toisen kosketuksen, julmat huulet jotka kiduttivat häntä.

’Vielä joskus minä…’ mies ajattelee, mutta tietää, ettei hän koskaan uskaltaisi. Toinen oli liian voimakas, toisella oli valtaa, valtaa jota miehellä ei koskaan tulisi olemaan.

Taas kerran mies päätti, ettei enää koskaan menisi toisen luo, ettei enää koskaan vastaisi kutsuun. Toisaalta toinen ei koskaan kutsunut, vaan käski ja miehen oli toteltava käskyä.

Miten tässä näin oli päässyt käymään? Mies oli aina ollut varma itsestään, tiennyt miten toimia kunnes oli kohdannut toisen. Toinen oli opettanut, avannut hänen eteensä täysin uuden maailman; himon ja tuskan, kidutuksen ja antautumisen maailman.

Mies veti terävästi henkeä, hänen silmissään loisti pelko. Toinen oli niin paljon voimakkaampi ja mies tunsi itsensä voimattomaksi toisen edessä.

Mies alistuu, nöyrtyy toisen edessä. Antaa toisen leikkiä vartalollaan, kiduttaa ja rakastaa sairaalla tavalla.

Piiska viuhahtaa ja iskeytyy mielen jalkaan. Hän värähtää nautinnosta, kuinka kipu voi tuottaa niin suurta nautintoa?

Hitaasti toinen lähestyy miestä joka on kahlittu sänkyyn. Toinen nuolee huuliaan ja kumartuu miehen ylle, vaativasti avaa suun ja ahnaasti maistelee sitä. Mies nyyhkäisee nautinnosta, toinen nostaa katseena ja hymyilee ivallisesti ”Haluatko lisää?”

Miehen tekisi mieli huutaa toista ottamaan hänet nyt, pian, heti, lopettamaan tämän piinaavan tuskan, mutta hitaasti hän pudistaa päätään. Mies tietää, että rukoilemalla hän pitkittää kidutustaan. Toinen hymyilee toispuoleisesti ja astuu muutaman askeleen poispäin. ”Ei sitten.”

Mies puree huultaan ja vääntelehtii kahleissaan ’Tule, tule, tule’ hänen vartalonsa huutaa.

Hitaasti toinen kääntyy takaisin miestä päin, nostaa kättään ja sivaltaa piiskalla. Mies puree hampaansa yhteen. Toinen isku, mies vapisee, hän ei kestä enää kauan. Kolmas isku, mies vaikertaa ääneen, huutaa toisen nimeä, rukoilee, alistuu.

Toinen kumartuu jälleen suutelemaan ja kuljettaa kättään pitkin miehen alastonta vartaloa. Sormet piirtävät kuvioita, kunnes eksyvät aina vain alaspäin. Villi leikki kiihtyy, mies vaikertaa toisen sylissä.

Iho vasten ihoa, viileät kädet puristavat miehen pakaroita. Toinen työntyy sisälle, voimakkaasti, vaatien. Mies inahtaa kivusta ja toinen lyö häntä avokämmenellä. ”Hiljaa!”

Toinen laukeaa matalasti voihkien, nousee nopeasti ylös ja pukeutuu. ”Tule huomenna.” Toinen käskee ja sulkee oven.

Mies värähtää ja nousee hitaasti ylös, pukeutuu kyynelten virratessa hänen poskilleen.

Edes yksi lempeä sana, yksi lämmin kosketus niin mies olisi valmis luopumaan kaikesta muusta. Mutta toinen ei halunnut, toinen halusi kiduttaa ja piinata.

Kotona mies istahtaa sängyn reunalle, katselee vaimonsa kasvoja ja käpertyy tämän viereen.

Ennen nukahtamistaan hän näkee vielä toisen kasvot; vihreät silmät ja salamanmuotoisen arven.


End file.
